In recent years, the need for data storage has increased dramatically. With the increase in demand for data storage, data centers everywhere have to face new physical and logical challenges in managing the storage media.
Data centers can be proprietary enterprise datacenters or collocation space. In either situation, monitoring of the data center environment and equipment is crucial to maintaining a properly functioning data center. Monitoring can include keeping track of a power voltage level of a power supply, a power current level of a power supply, a temperature, a humidity level, or any combination thereof. Existing monitor systems tend to be difficult to install. Complicated wiring of the monitor sensors and monitor stations increases the cost of installation of these traditional monitor systems. No specific solutions have been found to resolve these challenges adequately.
The figures depict various embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.